


Hot Chocolate

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Flirting, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Barista!Sam and flirty Gabe at a coffee shop.





	Hot Chocolate

“Hot chocolate for Gabriel,” said Sam, putting the cup on the pick-up counter.

“Oh, thank God,” a short blond man said. He grabbed the cup and immediately took a long swig from it.

“You'll burn your tongue,” Sam warned pointlessly.

Gabriel shook his head. “Kid's temp,” he said.

“You aren't a kid.”

“Everybody's a kid at heart,” he quipped. Then he made a big show of examining his cup. “What, no phone number? I thought cute baristas always gave out their phone numbers on customers’ cups.”

Sam felt his face heat up. “I -”

“Guess I'll just have to give you mine instead,” he said. He grabbed the sharpie out of Sam's hand and scribbled his phone number on a napkin. He signed his name with a flourish and an xoxo and pushed it across the counter to Sam.

“Call me, big boy,” he said with a wink. The bell on the door jangled cheerfully as he left.

Sam's co-worker, Balthazar, laughed. “Straight to the point, wasn't he?” He glanced sideways at Sam. “Are you going to hook up with him? Because if you don't, I will.”

“Shut up,” Sam mumbled. “And you know what? I just might.”


End file.
